Pritickets!
by KatieSparklez
Summary: This is me first properly written story that I am proud of. This is only half of the first chapter, I will add the second part in a couple of days. Hope Anime fans and story lovers enjoy it!


My Pripara Story:: A Dream Surprise

Hi, I'm Katie, and it's been a month before since me and me BFF Jessie moved to Japan as exchange student, to Paprika Private Academy. We've got hooked on Pripara TV: a reality show about how girls get Pritickets and become idols, and we always have fun. We haven't gotten Pritickets yet, and of course we want then so much, but we don't get our hopes up too much.

Chapter 1: Our Pritickets Arrive?!

I'm laying on my bed, in our shared dorm room in Paprika Academy. I'm texting Jessie, who is in town, buying some new shoes; in the middle of a text, I glimpse something sparkle beside me on my side table, and I turn my eyes to see... "Wh..what? No way!" I pick up a shiny pink Priticket with my image on it with a picture of a multi-coloured top and skirt next to it. "Oh my gosh! I got a Priticket! Awesome! But... Has Jessie got hers?. I think about my dilemma, but come to a good conclusion, "I'll tell her tomorrow".

The following day, we're on a bench, eating lunch and I nervously say "Hey, Jessie, Look", I show her Priticket, and her eyes are wide as she says, grinning "Oh wowsers, Katie! You've got your Priticket, awesome!". I tilt my head, "You're not mad?". "No way, why would I be? Sure I want a Priticket, but you got one and I'm happy for ya!". Then, something sparkly lands on her shoulder, she looks, grabs it and stares at it sliently for a few seconds, before she looks at me, her smile reaching to her ears. "Katie, look!" it's a shimmery blue Priticket with her picture with an image of a green top with a black star and a blue, yellow and pink skirt with little black stars next to it! We giggle in joy, hug and high-five. She gives me a questioning look, and I say "At least wait until after school", "obviously!" she replies. We carefully put our Pritickets into our bags, just as a girl with long dark pink hair and magenta eyes approach us. This is Sophie Houjou, Jessie made friends with her during our first week here, but I was always to shy to say anything. I'm only ok when talking with Jessie.

"Hello girls" says Sophie in her soft voice, smiling. Jessie smiles back, standing up "Heya Sophie, what have you been up to?". I get up, picking up my bag, and I stutter "Uh, J..jessie, I'm gonna g..get to our ne..next c..class". Her expression is understanding "Ok, I getcha, see ya later", as I start to leave, I catch Sophie's eyes, her face is a little lonely, as if she's upset I can't talk to her. After school, we ask Headteacher Gloria Ookanda permission to leave the school grounds, and to Prism Stone, apparently the entrance to Pripara, and in there, we see tons of outfits as we head over to the front desk, where a tall lady with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and square red glassesis stood, tapping a keyboard. She looks at us as we bring out our Pritickets, Jessie says, showing hers "We've just recently got our Pritickets, and really want to get into Pripara, could u register us, please?". The lady smiles "Well, thats wonderful for you. My name is Meganee. Let me see your Pritickets and I will see what coords fit you best.". She takes Jessie's Priticket and puts it under a scanner, and looks at her computer again. It dings, and she smiles, looking at Jessie as well, "Ah, a sweet girl with a side of flair, I think the green Vivid Star Coord from the Pop style brand: Candy-ala-mode is a good match". Jessie is smiling as she's handed back her Priticket, and Meganee looks at me, I hand her mine, and she does the same to mine. "Oh, you're kind shy girl with a hidden sparkling personality, the ideal coord for you is the Fluffy Tropical Rainbow coord from the Lovely style brand: Twinkle Ribbon.". I get mine back and we are shown to a pink and white machine with a slot, and Meganee says "This room is the gate-way to Pripara, please place your Priticket into the slot to register you into the world of Idols". I place mine in first and everything shines; when I'm on the other side, I look into a mirror and see what looks like a complete stranger. My blond hair is longer, with pink and orange streaks, and parts at the front twirled into long plaits, I'm wearing the rainbow top and skirt, along with rainbow boots, and a rainbow head band. My glasses are gone and my eyes are pale pink. The mirror flashes again, and a girl a little smaller than me steps out; her hair is deep blue, and it goes into a fluffy side pony tail on the right of her head. Her eyes are are vivid green, and she's wearing a green short sleeve top with a big black star, a 3 layer skirt of blue, yellow and pink with little black stars, and pink boots with a black bottom.


End file.
